Y la ganadora es
by Saeko V10
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Tsukune y sus amigos se graduarón de la Youkai Gakuen y ahora, nuestro heroe recuerda uno de los acontecimientos más trascendentales en su vida, la elección de la mujer de su vida. Mi primer One Shot de la historia, espero y les agrade leerla.


Hai Onee-chan...

Hola amigos de Fanfcition, ¿como estan?

Lo prometido es deuda, aqui les tengo al fin el One Shot que tanto les prometi.

 **Nota:** Ni Rosariop + Vampire ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo algunos, ya que todo es obra del gran Akihisa Ikeda-sama.

Bueno, no hablare mucho, aqui esta la historia, es un poco larga, ya saben, asi escribo.

Espero les guste

* * *

 **Y LA GANADORA ES...**

Los tres amigos se encontraban sentados conversando en una de las tantas salas de aquel castillo, aunque esta es un poco más pequeño que el de la familia de su amada esposa, pero en el lujo son muy similares. Afuera había un hermoso jardín lleno de cientos de flores multicolor que lo iluminaba todo alrededor.

Justo desde aquel lugar se podía ver a lo lejos, sobresaliendo de entre los árboles, un edificio de estilo occidental muy antiguo, en el que desde hace unos cuantos años trabajaba el amo de la mansión. Era una tarde majestuosa, digna de fotografía o pintura de Da Vinci, cada uno de los hombres tenía una copa de vino en su mano, y reían con las historias que se contaban.

 _-¡Vaya, vaya!, pero como ha pasado el tiempo, ¿no es así Tsukune?_ \- dijo de pronto Gin, uno de los hombres que hay se encontraban.

 _-¡Cierto es!, ya han pasado 10 años desde que nos graduamos de la Academia Youkai_ \- respondió el castaño con una mirada nostálgica hacia aquel lugar precisamente _-y ahora mírennos, sentados aquí platicando del pasado, ni siquiera puedo creer que todo eso nos haya pasado._

 _-Y que lo diga, señor director de la Academia Youkai_ \- agrego el último de los hombres de la sala, Fong Fong.

 _-¡Ja, eso sí me parece increíble!_ \- expreso el hombre lobo con perspicacia _-después de todo lo que paso en la batalla con Alucard, en realidad pensamos todos que Mikogami había desaparecido junto a los otros señores obscuros, y al final resulto que estaba vivo todo ese tiempo._

 _-Lo sé, igual a mí me sorprendió cuando un día después de diez meses vi delante de mí a mi abuelo, casi me da un infarto, y creo que lo mismo te paso a ti con Akasha-san, no Tsukune-kun._

 _-Pues... si, fue como ver un fantasma, literalmente, aunque me alegra, Moka se veía muy feliz cuando se reencontraron._

 _-Pero ella si casi se desmaya... no espera, esa fue Kurumu..._

 _-Hablando de cosas impensables, aun no me creo que te hayas casado con Kurumu_ \- dijo de repente el chino, bebiendo su copa.

 _-Ni tú con Yukari, ¿verdad?_ \- respondió el mayor de los tres, causando el clásico escupitajo por parte de su amigo.

 _-Bueno eso... de hecho ya se veía venir, pero lo tuyo con Kurumu-chan si fue sorprendente, tu relación con Sun parecía muy sólida_ \- espeto Tsukune, entre risas.

 _-Lo mío con Sun fue fantástico, pero al final no se dieron las cosas y decidimos quedar como amigos, de hecho, de vez en cuando nos visita en nuestra casa, a veces para ver a Kizume-kun o para platicar con nosotros._

 _-Eso es raro._

 _-¿Lo de que se volviera mi amiga?_

 _-No, que hable con alguien_ \- solo hubo un silencio en la sala ante lo que había dicho Fong Fong _-que, no hablaba con casi nadie._

 _-En eso te doy la razón._

 _-Bueno, volviendo al tema, al final cada quien es feliz con la persona que más ama, tú con Kurumu, yo con Yukari, Haiji y Kokoa, inclusive Mizore y ese loco de Hikaru... ¡ah claro, y tú con Moka-san!_

 _-Sí, aún recuerdo el día en el que te toco escoger, maldito suertudo._

 _-Y yo, parece que fue ayer..._

Flashback.

Es otro día como cualquiera en la Academia Youkai, claro, hace casi 10 años, Tsukune caminaba tranquilamente hacia la escuela, pensando en sus asuntos, y en que en la tarde tendría que pelear nuevamente con Issa-san, como parte de sus entrenamiento para director, claro, cada vez lo molía a golpes, pero bueno, él no se iba a morir con eso (eso creo, apenas había pasado una semana desde que recibió la noticia de Nurari, el conductor del bus), cuando de pronto, tras él, una chica de pelo plateado, puntas color de rosa y ojos carmesí salto sobre él, como todas las mañanas y le apretó el cuello.

 _-¡Tsukune, buenos días!_

 _-¡Ah, Moka-san, buenos días!_

 _-¿Mmm, que te pasa, te vez algo extraño?_

 _-Es... solo que... no puedo respirar._

 _-¡Oh, perdón, no me fije!_ \- respondió la chica con un ligero sonrojo.

 _-"Kawai Moka-san"_ \- ^_^

 _-¿Que... que pasa?, de un momento a otro me miras de esa manera._

 _-Este, lo siento es que hoy te vez, tan linda como siempre._

 _-A... arigato Tsukune..._ \- respondió la chica realmente apenada, ante lo que le decía su hasta ese momento, amigo.

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune._

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune_ \- de un momento a otro, la peli plata se acercó tentadoramente al rostro de Tsukune, como si quisiera besarlo _-yo... no puedo... tengo que..._

 _-¿Eh, no estarás pensando...?_

 _-Itadakimasu... Kappuchu._

 _-¡Ah, duele, enserio duele!_ \- decía en voz baja el castaño, con un cara de felicidad, después de todo, aunque Moka le estuviera chupando la sangre, a él solo le importaba el que ella estuviese tan cerca de él. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que...

 _-¡Oye Moka!_

 _-¿Eh, que pasa?_

 _-¡No te dije que no chuparas la sangre de Tsukune tan seguido!_ \- espeto algo molesta Kurumu, junto a Mizore y Yukari.

 _-Bueno, es que yo..._

 _-Nada de pretextos, Tsukune a duras penas se mantiene vivo con la masacre de cada tarde con tu padre, y todavía te lo acabas en el día_ \- dijo luego la yuki-onna, un tanto molesta también.

 _-Por mi está bien-desu_ \- expreso Yukari, cosa que hizo que sus dos amigas pusieran una mirada asesina sobre ella.

 _-Ya chicas, calma, estoy bien._

 _-Si claro, ¿esa tramposa no te hizo nada malo?_ \- la súcubo se acercó seductoramente a él.

 _-Ejem, ¿a quién llamas tramposa?_ \- de pronto, una presidencia asesina se posó tras la misma chica, acto seguido, Moka dejo tendida a Kurumu, en tanto jalaba, como casi todos los días a Tsukune del brazo.

 _-¡Ja, lo sabía-desu!_

 _-Ya verás..._

Al poco tiempo, en el tejado de la Academia, Moka se encontraba un tanto pensativa sobre algo, cosa que de inmediato noto su acompañante, la nueva personalidad de Moka no permitía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, por más que esta lo intentará.

 _-¿Huh, pasa algo Moka-san?_

 _-¡Ah, no, no, todo está bien!, es solo que_ \- un silencio se produjo entre ambos, realmente la situación era muy tensa _-necesito que hablemos de algo realmente importante._

 _-Ok, ¿de qué?_

 _-No, no ahora, ni aquí._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Sera más adelante, en el club de periodismo._

 _-De... de acuerdo_ \- el vampiro se encontraba realmente confundido por las palabras de la chica, aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía de qué se trataba todo el asunto.

Y por fin, llego el momento de la cita, Tsukune pensaba encontrar a Moka preocupada, por algo, tal vez por el trato de su padre hacia él, sin embargo, lo que vio lo sorprendió aún más, no solo estaba ella sola, si no que la acompañaban también las demás chicas, Kurumu, Mizore y Yukari, parecía que estaban conversando de algo.

 _-¿Huh, pero, qué sucede?_

 _-Te lo dije, tenemos que hablar contigo, todas nosotras._

 _-Pero... ¿de qué?_

 _-Tú lo sabes_ \- respondió Kurumu, con determinación, el chico solo se quedó en silencio.

 _-Dentro de unos meses nos graduaremos de la Academia, y cada quien tomara un camino diferente, inevitablemente_ \- agrego Mizore, fríamente (que ironía)

 _-Por eso, debes de escoger entre alguna de nosotras, para tu futuro-desu_ \- nuevamente el castaño se quedó en profundo silencio, sin embargo, tuvo que hablar para dar una rápida contestación ante esta petición de las chicas.

 _-De acuerdo, decidiré, pero, si elijo ahora, las demás..._

 _-No te preocupes por eso ahora_ \- dijo determinantemente la vampiresa _-ya aclaramos ese asunto entre nosotras._

Unos cuantos días antes, el sequito de chicas (o "harem de Tsukune"), caminaban conversando entre sí, entre algunas risas, el centro de atención de todas se encontraba en otra parte, tal vez con Gin y Fong Fong, en fin, no entraremos en detalles, lo que sí, es que de pronto, las cuatro chicas cambiaron su actitud por una más seria.

 _-Entonces, ¿estamos todas de acuerdo?_ \- dijo Kurumu, un poco insegura.

 _-Pues, todas sabíamos que tarde o temprano este día llegaría_ \- agrego Mizore, intentando sonreír.

 _-¡Estoy de acuerdo!, lo mejor será que Tsukune tome la decisión pronto, si no, todas saldremos lastimadas, de una manera u otra_ \- expreso Moka, con la mirada seria.

 _-De acuerdo, aunque el problema está con las demás-desu, ¿no creen que intentarán algo para que Tsukune-san cambie de opinión?_

 _-Si, por eso, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo mutuo, respetaremos su decisión, escoja a quien escoja, ¿ne?_

 _-Me parece._

 _-Y a mí-desu._

 _-Claro, y a la que intente algo, las demás la pondremos en su lugar_ \- dijo Moka, cosa que hizo que las demás se estremecieran, aunque poco a poco regresaron a su actitud de antes. De vuelta al presente, las cuatro chicas se hallaban juntas frente al chico.

 _-De acuerdo... yo..._

 _-Espera, espera, antes tengo que hacer algo más_ \- dijo repentinamente la peli plata, volteando a ver hacia diferentes direcciones _-¡salgan de una vez, puedo sentir su youki alrededor de nosotros!_ \- efectivamente, todo el grupo de chicos que se encontraban en el lugar salió de sus escondites, al estilo Mizore, cosa que hizo que una gotita de agua se dibujará sobre Tsukune.

 _-Este... lo sentimos, es solo que queríamos saber más del asunto, ya saben_ \- respondió Ruby, un tanto apenada.

 _-Yo vine por mi Onee-chan_ \- agrego Kokoa _-no quiero que, sufra, y si lo hace, te destrozare Aono Tsukune._

 _-Yo viene con Kokoa._

 _-Yo tambien-dechu._

 _-Vine por si acaso_ \- dijo Gin, volteando a ver discretamente a Kurumu.

 _-Yo igual_ \- agrego Fong Fong.

 _-Solo vine a ver_ \- espeto Ling Ling, con su clásica sonrisa siniestra.

 _-Ya sabes amigo, vine aquí solo por el entretenimiento, y por otra cosa_ \- dijo finalmente Hikaru (ya hablare de el en otro fic), viendo graciosamente hacia donde estaba Mizore.

 _-Etto..._

 _-Bueno, ya, sigan, no se preocupen por nosotros_ \- agrego el hombre lobo, con un tono de superioridad.

 _-Ok, lo hare_ \- de pronto, el reciente vampiro volteo la mirada hacia sus cuatro musas _-chicas, cada una es espectacular a su propio modo, y cualquiera sería feliz por estar a su lado, el que no es porque está ciego o es muy tonto. Saben que somos todos muy buenos amigos, y deseo que esto siga así, aun después de lo que voy a decir_ \- el grupo estaba muy atento ante las palabras del chico, sin embargo, de entre todos, Yukari comenzó a sentirse un tanto triste, tanto que unas cuantas lagrimas escurrían de su rostro joven, cosa que de inmediato noto Tsukune _-¿qué te ocurre, Yukari-chan?_ \- él ya estaba tan cerca de ella, como para abrazarla.

 _-Nada, es solo que... realmente dudo que sea yo a la que tú le des el resto de tu vida_ \- efectivamente, el castaño abrazo fuertemente a la brujita, para luego murmurarle al oído:

 _-Tal vez no, pero aun así, te quiero, y mucho, eres una de mis mejores amigas y siempre has estado a mi lado en todo momento_ \- las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos, aunque esta vez, se dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, las demás solo veían la escena con ternura _-tienes un espacio muy grande en mi corazón, no lo dudes... además, sé que le has robado el suyo a alguien más_ \- en ese momento, la jovencita volteo hacia donde se encontraba Fong Fong, cosa que provoco un ligero sonrojo en ambos, seguido de un asentimiento de la misma chica.

 _-Arigato, Tsukune_ \- la pequeña solo se desaparto de sus demás amigas _-¡promesa eh!_

Ahora solo quedaban tres en la "competencia" por el castaño, el nerviosismo estaba presente en ellas, si, también en la vampiresa mayor.

 _-Huy, esto se pone bueno._

 _-¡Cállate Hikaru!_ \- le reprendió la bruja mayor, con cierta molestia, sin dejar de ver el cuadro, por supuesto.

 _-Está bien... ¡ah!, enserio es un poco difícil el decir esto frente a ustedes principalmente, así que, lo haré lo más rápido posible_ \- nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, todos estaban muy atentos hacia el chico, disimuladamente, Kurumu y Mizore se voltearon a ver la una a la otra, como preguntándose "de acuerdo", con una sonrisa discreta _-la realidad es que... yo, desde el primer momento en el que la vi, me enamore de..._

 _-¡Moka!_ \- en el instante todos voltearon a ver a las dos chicas del dueto blanco y negro, incluso la misma Moka y Tsukune estaban impresionados por lo que estaban diciendo,

 _-Esperen, ¿que están diciendo?_ \- pregunto la vampiresa con cierta confusión y nerviosismo.

 _-No te hagas, tu también lo sabías desde el comienzo, ¿no?_ \- le cuestión Kurumu, con algo de perspicacia.

 _-Además, que sepamos, a ti te conoció primero, a ti te dijo primero que te amaba, y contigo fue su primer beso... en cierto modo_ \- enserio, Moka se notaba desconcertada, no puedo decir lo mismo del castaño, que escuchaba todo desde el fondo, con una sonrisa de alivio.

 _-Pues, si... pero pensé que esto era una competencia justa._

 _-"Esto no es una competencia", ¿recuerdas eso, Omote Moka?_ \- le pregunto ahora la Yuki-onna, el resto solo se quedó en silencio.

 _-Creo que todo el mundo en este lugar sabía desde el comienzo que tú y el estarían juntos al final, y aunque odie aceptarlo, yo también..._

 _-Pero yo..._

 _-¿Y ahora que, vas a decir que tu no lo amas o qué?, porque si lo haces, no sé cómo, pero... "te hare reconocer tu lugar"_

 _-Ja, si claro... solo iba a decir, ¿ustedes...?_

 _-Estaremos bien_ \- interrumpió Mizore nuevamente.

 _-Siempre queremos a Tsukune, claro es un poco doloroso "perder", pero bueno, no es el fin del mundo, ya vendrá alguien o algo nuevo._

 _-¡Eso Kurumu!_ \- grito Gin con emoción, ganándose la risa de todos _-perdón, me puse algo loco_ \- sin embargo, de entre las voces, resalto la del vampiro, un tanto seria.

 _-Un segundo, esto no está bien..._

 _-¿¡Que!?_ \- ¿¡qué, que!?

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_ \- le cuestión Moka, un tanto decepcionada.

 _-Es obvio... no me dejaron terminar mi confesión_ \- al instante, todos los chicos se desmayaron a puro estilo anime.

 _-¡Pues termínala idiota, ya nos habías asustado!_ \- le grito luego la súcubo, un poquito enojada.

 _-Ok... yo a quien amo de verdad es... a ti, Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune, yo también, te amo._

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune._

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune._

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune..._

 _-¡Ya, van a hacer que me dé un ataque-desu!_

 _-No se pongan de melosos y rápido_ \- agrego Mizore, en la misma actitud que Yukari.

 _-Si se van a besar háganlo de una vez_ \- en el momento, Kurumu, prácticamente arrojo a Moka hacia Tsukune, este a su vez la tomo con delicadeza entre su brazos, y en un instante... ¡por fin, el tan esperado beso! (bueno, como no hay mucho tiempo, solo diré que duro uno minutos)

 _-Este, ya suéltala, ¿no?_ \- dijo un tanto temeroso el yaksha, ganándose un leve codazo por parte de Yukari.

 _-¡Je, gomen!_ \- dijeron los dos novios, separándose, con un sonrojo en su cara.

 _-Sí, me encantan este tipo de finales felices_ \- expreso el yuki no seishin (Hikaru), inclusive llorando, al estilo anime.

 _-¿Final?... no creo_ \- agrego al final Moka, con una sonrisa tierna, abrazándose de Tsukune...

Fin Flashback.

 _-¿Eh, Tsukune?_

 _-¡Oh, perdón Fong Fong!, me fui recordando lo que paso._

 _-¡Hump, te entiendo!_ \- espeto Gin, bebiendo de su copa, al fondo, se escuchan las risas de una niña pequeña, junto a las de una mujer, en el momento, en la sala donde estaban los tres amigos entro ella, una dama de cabello ahora rosa, con un rosario en el cuello y un vestido color negro, cargando a una niña pequeña idéntica a ella.

 _-Tsukune, ya es hora de irnos._

 _-¡Oh, claro!, halla voy, Moka-san._

 _-"Date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde a la ceremonia"_ \- espeto Ura-chan, desde el rosario.

 _-Cierto Fong Fong, nosotros también vámonos, seguro que Kurumu, Yukari y los demás nos esperan._

 _-Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo._

 _-Padre_ \- dijo la pequeña niña, corriendo hacia Tsukune, para que la abrazara.

 _-¡Ya lista, Natsumi-chan!_ \- le respondió el castaño, ya con ella entre brazos.

 _-Sí, Mamá me preparo a mí y a Miku, luego Mamá interna arreglo a Kaito e Issei, ya sabes cómo son esos dos._

 _-Bueno, bueno, es hora de irnos..._ \- de pronto, Tsukune volteo a ver hacia Moka _-tan bella como siempre, Moka-san._

 _-Gracias, Tsukune_ \- en eso estaban, justo en medio de su beso tan apasionado como siempre, cuando las campanas de la escuela los separaran.

 _-Cierto, la ceremonia._

 _-"Vamos, ya luego seguiré... digo seguirán ustedes"_

 _-¡Ja, ahí Ura-chan!_

Y así, salieron los tres hombres de la sala, junto a Moka y su hija, rumbo a la Academia Youkai.

 _-"Soy tan feliz, después de todo, tener a mis amigos a mi lado, a mi querida Academia, a mis hijos, y a ti... si, valió la pena el esfuerzo..._

* * *

Ya lo se, de seguro se estan preguntando como es que Akasha-san y los tres señores obscuros estan vivos y por que Moka tiene de nuevo su rosario, bueno pues eso lo explicare en otra historia, por ahora es todo.

Ahora si, mis vacaciones, de una semana, por que en la otr empezare con una nueva historia, que se llamará "Un Cambio Nunca Esta Mal", y si, es de Rosario + Vampire.

Bueno, gracias por leer, den reviwe y nos vemos luego...


End file.
